Meant to Be
by StaroftheNights
Summary: One shot RS- Starfire wonders if she and Robin are meant to be.


Hi there! It's been awhile since I posted anything because of my computer at home will not let me submit things. I have to use the school's computer for right now. I wrote this story for the R/S shrine and thought hey why not post it here. Please no flames! Flames will be put out and destroyed. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Starfire awoke in darkness wherever she was. She shivered from the cold that crept into this place. Only warmth that she felt came from the tears that fell down her face. Her head hurt and legs ached from the pain she felt. Her hair was no longer wet from earlier it was now brittle as she touched it. Then she noticed the chains wrapped around her arms and legs. She tried to break her chains but she couldn't.

"I am alone," said Starfire as she remembered.

She knew that her friends wouldn't be coming to save her. They were all dead and she watched them die. She couldn't save them and she wished she had died with them. Robin, she thought, I never answered you. I am sorry. Maybe we weren't meant to be together. This was how it would have ended up. It is my fault that you are dead. Tears flooded down her face as she thought of what happened.

Flashback:

"What are you doing out here?" asked a voice.

Starfire turned around from the view of the city. She smiled warmly at her best friend and team leader Robin.

"It looks like it may rain," said Starfire not telling him the true reason.

She was out here trying to sort out her feeling for him. Robin was everything to her as friend, teacher and maybe a lover. She was in love with him but right now she felt so confused about her feelings. Starfire didn't mean to avoid him lately but she had been.

"Yeah," said Robin agreeing.

Not much was said as they stood there next to each other. The silence wanted to make Starfire run or fly just to get away from here. Why was she even thinking this and why was she nervous?

"Star, what's the matter?" asked Robin noticing the way she was acting.

"Nothing," said Starfire replying quickly.

"There is something wrong. I can tell by your face," said Robin. "Star, you can tell me."

Should she tell him was the big question on her mind. She simply shook her head and smiled at him.

"Robin, I am sorry there is nothing a matter."

A few drops of rain began to sprinkle and then it began to really rain on them. Starfire stood there letting each drop fall on her face. For some reason she wanted to cry and next thing she knew she was crying.

"Star," said Robin and he took her in his arms.

"Robin," whispered Starfire into Robin's chest.

"Star, there is something I need to tell you. I fought and struggled about this. Starfire, I love you."

Starfire suddenly pulled away from his embrace. Robin leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Starfire was in shock and didn't know what to say. She had been kissed and heard what she wanted him to say. This only confused her more and she could see Robin standing there waiting for her response.

"Robin, I-" began Starfire.

"Get down!" yelled Robin as he tacked her.

Starfire didn't know exactly see what happened next but it burned into her memory. Robin told her to stay there and he rushed into the Tower. Then there was explosion and another explosion. Her friends never had a chance as the explosion suddenly engulfed the Tower into flames. She was on the ground and she stood there. She wanted to see if she could still help her friends but she couldn't move. Starfire didn't see the dark figure behind her.

The Tower in flames and her friends dying were all she could see. Then she awaken in this place. She hadn't done anything and more tears came down her face. They spilled onto floor as they fell. Why hadn't she told Robin how she felt? The next thing she knew was two familiar looking robots coming for her. She was dragged into a bigger room and a light dangled in front of her. Her eyes had to readjust after being in that prison.

"Good evening my dear," said a voice.

Starfire looked to see Slade standing right in front of her. Starfire flinched as she saw him standing there.

"You killed them," said Starfire barely above a whisper.

"Of course but not before I saw that lovely confession on the rooftop."

Starfire glared at him as he began to return in front of her.

"It's a pity that I didn't let you have time to respond. Oh well I guess that it was meant to be and didn't last long. You are the last Titan."

"Why did you let me live?"

"To make you suffer."

Starfire felt sick to her stomach and her heart lay broken on the floor. Even Slade knew that they weren't meant to be.

"Kill me," said Starfire as the words came out.

Slade made a twisted smile on his face and he grabbed her chin so she was looking at him.

"Only in few minutes I believe you can suffer a bit longer."

Slade turned back to the screens where they were showing Titans' Tower. Tears were escaping from her eyes. Memories flooded into her mind and she didn't want to remember. Please stop she thought. Starfire, I love you. She heard Robin's voice whisper into her ear.

"Robin?" whispered Starfire.

She looked to the screen looking for some hope that Robin or the others were alive. She thought she saw something and hope suddenly returned to her.

"Now my dear-," said Slade returning to her.

Starfire suddenly blasted the two robots that held her guard. Her eyes glowed green and she blasted Slade with her eyes. She broke the chains from her arms and her legs. More robots suddenly came and she blasted them with starbolts. She didn't want to fight them so she blasted the roof open and escaped. She flew over the city towards the Tower at full speed. If you looked up you would have seen a purple streak in the sky. She landed in front of the Tower and it was still standing. She looked around to see if anybody was round what if there hadn't been anyone.

"Star?' she heard someone say.

Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven were standing there. She was crying her friends wee alive and well.

"How did-," started Starfire.

"Escaped luckily. The damage on the Tower isn't that bad as it looks," said Cyborg.

"What happened to you?" asked Raven.

"Slade," said Starfire.

"Are you alright?" asked Beast boy concerned.

"I am undamaged. Where is Robin?"

"He went out looking for you."

All the sudden Robin came riding up on his motorcycle. Starfire stood there he saw her and stopped suddenly. Tears were still falling down her face as she ran and embraced him. He stood there holding her as she cried.

"Robin, I love you," whispered Starfire.

"What?" asked Robin he thought he wasn't hearing her correctly.

"I love you," said Starfire. "I am sorry I did not tell you before."

"It's okay. I love you too."

Starfire smiled through her tears. They leaned close to each other and kissed. Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven watched as they kissed.

"About time," muttered Raven.

"Go Robin!" cheered on Beast boy and Cyborg.

Starfire and Robin broke from their kiss and stared at each other's eyes except Robin's were covered. It didn't matter to them. Starfire knew that they were meant to be together no matter what happened. Some things were meant to be. They both knew as they kissed each other again.

A/N: Sorry about the grammar in this story I tried my best to edit. I hope you like it. Please review! Thank you!

Later


End file.
